


Not a dad!

by Akakuro70



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Lea is a good dad, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Roxas & Xion being clueless, Sea Salt Family, Sickfic, and dramatic, guess where they got that from, sea salt trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuro70/pseuds/Akakuro70
Summary: 5 times people thought him to be Roxas and Xions dad and he didn‘t want it to be true + the 1 time he finally accepted his new titleFeaturing some confused kids, who have no idea what a dad even is
Relationships: Isa/Lea, Lea & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Lea, Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Not a dad!

„Where is she? Where is Xion?“ Someone shouted while bursting into the nurse office.  
Immediately she knew that her day was only going to get worse. First the sick girl and her friend who were absolutely certain the girl was going to die and now it seem that her guardian wasn‘t any better.

She sighed and stood up from where she sat. „Would you please talk a bit quieter, sir. The patient is trying to rest.“ She mustered the intruder from head to toe. Red wild hair. Very tall. Looked pretty young. Almost to young to be the parental figure of anyone. She offers a handshake. „My name is Dr. Lang and you must be-“   
„Lea. Just call me Lea please“, he interrupts her. „Is Xion okay? Roxas said she is hurt badly.“

She was just about to sooth his worries, when she was interrupted again.  
A pained groan from behind a curtain a bit in the back of the room, as well as a barely hearable ‚Axel‘, immediately took the young mans complete attention.  
With quick long steps he crossed the room and threw the curtains open. Behind them, on a typical white infirmary bed, sat the girl, her black hair had been disheveled by an uneasy rest, her whole facial expression was one of pain, her mouth slightly agape so she could breath normally and her face had dark red spots all over.

„Axel“, Xion whined, to hurt to remember she started calling him Lea a few months ago. „My body hurts, its hot and cold at the sa-“ a coughing fit stopped her and before she could continue, she had to take a few deep and rattling breaths „at the same time.“ A few tears escaped her eyes. „Do you think my body is broken?“ Even before she can finish her sentence Lea hugs her tight and strokes soothingly over her back.  
Dr. Lang let out a third sigh. God, she would really love to know why this child was so certain she was going to die and if they were already at it, how she apparently never had been sick before. 

„I already told you and your friend that you just have a cold“ with slight annoyance in her voice she continued „ If you take your medicine you will be completely fine in a few days.“  
Lea looked at the nurse, who by this point seemed to regret her job decision, but from what he has heard he can‘t quite blame her. In the last months he, after all, did get to see how dramatic this kids could be, when confronted with a situation they were not comfortable with. At the thought what kind of drama this two probably put on, he had to let out a small chuckle. Not that he wasn‘t sorry for the poor nurse, but the scene was just to funny.

With a big reassuring grin he bend down till his face was right in front of hers. „It‘s okay Xi, she is most likely right. Ienzo and Even warned us that things like this could happen. Remember?“ Reassuringly he stroked her sweaty black hair back. 

„You sure?“, Xion asked hesitantly, not yet sure if she could really believe, what her friend said. On the other hand she knew that he also wouldn‘t lie to her. It was a conflicting feeling. She took another look at Lea, who gave her another grin.   
„Absolutely sure. But if my word isn‘t enough,“ he states with a fake hurt in his voice, while also putting on a pained look and holding his hand over his heart, as if he got shot „we can call Ienzo or go to the castle.“   
From that Xion had to chuckle a little, which unfortunately turned into a coughing fit. „Fine, then I will believe you.“ Still a bit breathless she added. „But only this once.“

After that Lea gave her another quick ruffle through her hair, before turning back to the nurse. „Can I take her home?“ The nurse just nodded. What she had just witnessed was incredible. Before that guy came in here her patient had been crying and expecting her doom, no matter what she said. Maybe she was wrong judging him by his age.  
In the meantime Lea had gotten Xions backpack and now lifts up the girl, so he holds her bridal style. When he faces her again he apologizes. „Sorry, about the trouble. And thank you. I know she can be quite dramatic.“ „Hey!“

„No problem“, Dr. Lang smiled „Itˋs my job after all“, she took a step aside, to let the red head step out of the room.  
„This kids sure are lucky to have a father like you. Good day.“ With that words the doctor closed the door behind them.  
Left alone Xion and Lea stood in the hallway. 

„Whats a father?“ Her question tears him out of his shocked state. 

„No one! No ones a father!“, he quickly answered, stumbling over his words. „Now, hush go to sleep.“ With fast steps he started moving in direction of the exit. All the while Xion stayed silent, looking up at her friend. She wasn‘t sure if she was just imagining it because of her glassy eyes, but it almost seemed like his cheeks were redder than usual. Before long her eyelids grew heavy though and everything turned black, when she fell into a dreamless slumber. 

The next time she woke up, she was laying in her bed, a wet towel on her forehead, that cooled her down. From outside the smell of soup was drifting in. Her favorite if she wasn‘t mistaken.  
But there was something bothering, it felt like she forgot something. When Lea came in with the soup she stoped, after all it couldn‘t have been that important and maybe it was better to think about it when she had a clear head again.


End file.
